Whatever Happened To You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Sequel to Big Apple Surprise* Carmi Helms is back in the WWE after over a year of being away, this time she's running from the problems she was having with her Lucky for her, she has her best friend Mike to get her through her Implied Mike/Carmi, John
1. Familiar

A/N: this is a sequel of sorts to Big Apple Surprise. This is going to be a what if story set in current time of the WWE. This story will only be about ten chapters long. I only own Carmi and Pierce. Vio and her family belong to the lovely Nelly Love. Oh and the title I borrowed from one of my favorite Every Avenue songs.

* * *

Whatever Happened to You

"Welcome back Car!' Stephanie McMahon said throwing her arms around her long time friend.

"Thanks Steph." Carmichael Helms smiled hugging her back, it had been a long time since she had been in a WWE arena and it felt good to be back.

"How is Pierce?"

"She's good. Getting big, talking a lot and tearing apart my house."

"Where is the mini Carmi?" Stephanie's husband Paul asked.

"with Shane and Karen for the week." Carmi answered.

"And Hennigan?" he asked again causing the younger woman to pull away from the hug.

"He's good. Busy working the Indy scene." She lied.

She didn't want anyone to know how bad it actually was. That her husband hadn't been home in weeks nor did he answer her phone calls when she called.  
Pierce was upset when he didn't answer. She wanted her daddy but yet he didn't want to one.

Carmi's phone buzzed in her pocket making her pull it out and looking at it.

"What's wrong Car?" Paul asked seeing her expression.

"Nothing I think I'm going to surprise Mike." She answered turning on her heel.

"Just be back before the show starts." Stephanie said looking at couple of the files that was on her desk.

Carmi nodded her head and walked out of the office.

* * *

The arena hallways were full of crates and tables being set up for the wardrobe and catering. The chatter of the workers filled her ears as she walked.

She had been gone for over a year and everything was the same.

Familiar something that she needed.

The familiar would replace the sting of rejection that she was getting from her husband and the loneliness she felt.

Her family that was once a solid forefront had weakened and twiddled down to nothing.

Matt had went off the deep end, getting arrested, drinking and falling in love with a woman that was a bad influence on him. Thanks to his new relationship, he cut out a lot of his old friends, Carmi and Shannon being two of them.

He only really kept in touch with Shane who filled his sister in on what Matt was doing.

She and Shannon talked once in awhile nothing like they use to though.

Violet and Adam had moved their growing family from Cameron to Ashville.

She talked to her once a week but it wasn't the same.

The only thing that had stayed was her relationship with Shane and Jeff.

In fact they were a thousand time stronger then they had been in recent years.

Still the strength relationships didn't replace the loneliness.

Not paying attention to where she was walking she ran her fingers over the tattoo she had on her wrist.

Wondering how things had changed so much and how she ended up where she was with no family and only her daughter for company.

* * *

"Hey Mikey!" Mike Mizian greeted seeing her walking past his open locker room door.

He was surprised to see her; it had been months since he had seen her face to face.

They had a habit of having phone calls in the middle of the night when neither one of them could sleep but that was it.

"Hey. Just the mizfit I was looking for." She said walking in and hugging her best friend.

"What are you doing here? Where's Pierce? Does John know you are here?" He asked hugging her back.

"Do you have awhile?" She asked smiling sadly at him.

"For you Carmi. I got all the time in the world."


	2. Anger

A/N: Thanks to NellyLove who reviewed.

* * *

Carmi sat down on the couch that Mike had previously been sitting on her hazel eyes on her clasped hands.

"What happened?" He asked sitting next to her, "You and John seemed almost happy when you all left after survivor series."

"Happy being the key word." She laughed sadly chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Carmi come on baby you can talk to me.' He said covering her hand with his.

"He wasn't happy with me." She whispered tears filling her eyes, "Nattie that showed me a text message she got from Melina."

Mike nodded his head squeezing her hands.

'He cheated on me."

"He did what?" He shouted.

Carmi nodded her head as tears splashed down on their clasped hands.

"I didn't say anything to anyone after Nattie told me."

Mike put his free hand on the back of her neck pressed his forehead against the side of her head trying to comfort her.

"I couldn't believe it." She whispered,"I didn't want to believe it."

This was the first time she had told anyone about what happened about how her happy marriage had crumbled.

"He was home for the first month or so after he quit the WWE. And things were great. Which is what I needed. The family was falling apart.'

Mike frowned he had picked up on that after one of the late night phone calls they had.

'Then after News Year's he left for California and didn't come back for almost three months."

Mike pulled her closer to him.

"And when he did come home. He ignored me completely only playing with Pierce. I tried to talk to him. He just yelled at me and pushed me to the side." She answered, "If I wanted that Mike, I would still be with Joey."

"What else happened baby?" he questioned, anger dripping on his every word.

Carmi buried her face into his neck trying to keep calm.

"He moved out about a month or so ago." She whispered, "Told me he didn't want to be tied down anymore that Pierce would be just fine without him for awhile."

Mike clenched his jaw in anger he couldn't believe that his best friend that once was so head over heels in love with Carmi just up and left her.

'Right before I signed the temporary contract to come back. I got this notice in from a legal aide, he filed for temporary separation."

"Did you sign the papers?" "No. I left them on the counter. I am too shocked and too hurt that he did that. All so he could be with Melina. Why marry me and have a baby with me if he didn't really want it? I'm just another notch in his fucking belt. And Peirce is going to grow up without her father."

He hugged his friend tightly, as soon as he got the chance he was going to call John up and give him a piece of his mind.

She pulled back after a minute and looked at him her hazel eyes tear filled

. He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"What happened to the family?"

"We fell apart. It all started with Matt? No surprise there right?" she questioned using the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes.

"He was in that downward spiral. Getting drunk and doing God knows what else." She answered, "Then he met this girl, Reby and just pushed us away. Everyone but Shane and Jeff."

Mike nodded his head.

"Now they're getting married." She shook her head in almost disgust.

"What about Mama and Adam?"

"They moved their growing family to Asheville. They still own the house in Cameron and come home for the holidays. It's just not the same."

"The only people I still talk to on a daily basis are Shane and Jeff shockingly.'

"Jeff really? You two hated each other."

"We didn't but we got over it." Mike nodded his head shocked, "What about Shannon?"

"We still talk. But he's busy with his tattoo place."

There was a knock on the door, "Excuse me Mrs. Hennigan, Mr. Levesque wants you in the office." A stage hand said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks." She said, "I'll come find you after the show."

"Okay." he agreed. She stood up and bent over and swept her lips over his, 'Thanks for listening Mikey."

"Anytime."

* * *

Carmi walked back into the office and went over and sat next to Stephanie on the couch, "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"For now can you have the stage hands call me Carmi or Miss. Helms?"

She turned to look at her while Paul looked over his file.

"We're separated right now. It's a long story that I just told Mike and I don't want to tell it now." She said holding up her hands.

"Alright Car." Stephanie agreed.

"We wanted you to meet the Shield. You'll be interacting with them a lot." Paul said changing the subject motioning to the three men standing against the other wall. "Hi." She waved her cheeks covering her cheeks.

* * *

"What happened Mike?" CM Punk asked seeing the man pacing the length of the hallway, his jaw working angrily.

"Carmi's here."

"She is?" the Chicago native questioned he hadn't seen Carmi in months.

"Yeah. Working with Steph and Paul again."

"Okay, I thought you would be happy about that."

"Especially since you have feelings for her." Randy Orton added.

"I would be happy about it if her _husband _didn't just leave her for his ex girlfriend."

"John left Carmi and he's still alive?" Punk asked with a shocked laugh, "Vio would've killed him."

"No one knows. She broke down and told me." He answered shaking his head.

"You need to tell Vio."

"No I don't."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be her friend first then I'll go from there." He answered.


End file.
